Andrew Scott
Andrew Scott / GR13 is the main antagonist in the 1992 film Universal Soldier. He is portrayed by Dolph Lundgren. Biography Scott is a vicious individual, even by the standards seen in the dark days of the Vietnam War. It is believed that he had gone completely insane and indeed by the time he is first encountered by Private Luc Devereaux / GR44, he is a brutal madman who had taken to mutilating many innocent people via cutting off their ears. Scott holds a boy and a girl hostage and confronts Devereaux, becoming enraged when Devereaux tries to reason with him. He shoots the boy dead and demands that Devereaux prove his loyalty by killing the girl. Devereaux refuses to kill an innocent so Scott attempts to shoot her himself, but Devereaux intervenes. Scott ends up killing her anywhere with a grenade. Infuriated, Devereaux turns on Scott and the two soldiers shoot each other to death. The next morning, officials find the two men's bodies and order them to be frozen in ice and labelled "missing in action". Sometime later, Scott and Devereaux, along with other recently deceased soldiers, are brought back to life with robotic implants and their memories are wiped. They are sent to the hoover dam where terrorists are planning to blow it up along with some hostages, and Scott and Devereaux manage to kill many of the terrorists. Devereaux later regains his memory after spotting two hostages resembling the two Vietnamese villagers Scott previously killed, and he recognizes Scott as one of the other androids. Deveraux, Scott and the other soldiers are put in rejuvenation tanks to cool off because although they've become much stronger and bulletproof, their bodies need to cool off, meanwhile a reporter named Veronica Roberts and her assistant sneak into the military base because they had heard about the project they were working on while inside they discover one of the soldiers who had been shot earlier having his wounds healed, her assistant accidentally activates the alarm and Scott, Deveraux, and a few others are sent after them, they catch them and they plead with them to spare their lives but Scott who has also regained his memories quickly executes her assistant, as he prepares to kill Veronica Deveraux knocks the gun out of his hand and takes Veronica with him driving her off to safety while the others shoot at him, Scott declares him a traitor. Colonel Perry who had organized the super soldiers tells the soldiers to follow them, Deveraux and Veronica takes refuge at a motel where she heals his bullet wounds by submerging him in a bathtub full of ice because he was aware that he needed ice to heal, later that night Scott and some other soldiers riddle their room with bullets while they escape, as they return to the base Scott takes over the organization and kills Colonel Perry and the scientists and keeps their ears as a necklace like he had done in Vietnam, some time later he goes to a supermarket as a hangout with the other soldiers and they live in the freezer and eat the frozen meat, later they are discovered and the police are called on them Scott kills all the officers sent after them. Some time later they ambush Deveraux and Veronica at a gas station, but they are unaware that Deveraux had rigged the gas station to explode, the explosion kills all but Scott and one of the other soldiers, sometime later Deveraux and Veronica are arrested and taken on a prison bus Scott murders a semi truck driver and follows them, he shoots at the bus killing the driver while the other soldier drives the semi, eventually after a long chase the two vehicles collide and crash off a cliff exploding on impact Deveraux and Veronica rolled out at the last minute. Deveraux and Veronica take refuge at Deveraux's parents' farm where they discover that 30 years have passed since Vietnam and that Deveraux is in his 50's and that the implants and chemicals have preserved him, it is later revealed that Scott is still alive and he takes Deveraux's parents hostage, he hides out in the barns and kidnaps Veronica using her to lure out Deveraux then he has her run while he throws a grenade at her seemingly killing her in a repeat of the situation in Vietnam, Deveraux attacks Scott in a rage and they have a long brawl, fearing that he is losing the fight, Scott injects himself with a super serum to make himself even stronger. He nearly beats his opponent to death but Deveraux manages to swipe one of the needles from Scott and injects himself too. With one powerful punch, Scott is knocked into a wheat thresher and impaled on its spikes, seemingly killing him. When Deveraux goes to inspect the body, Scott suddenly awakens and attempts to strangle him. Deveraux breaks Scott's arm and activates the wheat thresher, pulling Scott inside and chopping him to pieces. It is also revealed that Veronica survived the grenade blast as a piece of machinery had been shielding her. ''Universal Soldier: Regeneration'' In the 2009 sequel film Universal Soldier: Regeneration, an upgraded clone of the now deceased Andrew Scott is created by Dr. Colin. Since Scott had serious mental issues, the clone shares this trait and ends up killing his own creator. Towards the end of the film, Deveraux once again faces off against the new and improved Scott and impales him through the forehead with a lead pipe. He then fires a shotgun through the pipe, blowing Scott's brains out. ''Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning'' After being revived once again, Scott is hired by a now rogue Deveraux to be his new liutenent, in the unisol uprising. Scott and his men are first seen relaxing in a brothel, before being ambushed by a goverment controlled unisol, who proceeds to sloughter his men. When confronted by the assassin, Scott easily defeats him, before injecting him with a serium that frees him from goverment controll. Later, Scott is seen giving a rousing speech to his fellow liberated unisols, as he announces the "Day of Reconing" is at hannd. Druing John's storm of the unisol base, Scott attacks him in the armory, where procede to engage in a brutal fist fight while pulling guns off the nerby racks to try and shoot each other. After both firing at each other with a large portion of the armory's guns, they get into a melee battle, with Scott armed with a machete, while John duel wields knives. Eventually Scott gets the upper hand and kicks John into a nerby wall, before trying to grab a bazooka. But as he picks it up, John attacks him from behind and stabs though his hand. Scott looks at the knife that's still jammed and his hand, before smuggly saying that's "the spirat soldier". John then kicks the knife into Scotts lower jaw, killing him, as John picks up his machete. Quotes "see? they everywhere!" - Scott to the people in the supermarket. "i giving the orders from now" - Scott after lost himself as GR13. "say good night asshole" - Scott during the final fight between him and Devereaux. "God damn it the whole fucking platoon's dropping like flies! What the hell are you staring it? Do you have any idea what it's like out there? Do you? Well I'm fighting this thing man, it's like kick ass, or kiss ass, and I'm busting heads! It's the only way to win this fucking war. And these shitheads, these yellow traitoring motherfuckers. They're everywhere. And I, Sergeant Andrew Scott of the US Army, I'm gonna teach 'em all." - Scott speech in the supermarket. "Now I'm gonna teach you the chain of command private! When I say: "Jump!"; You say: "How high?" Got it? Got it? Take it and stick in your fucking head!" - Andrew Scott to Luc during the final fight. "You can't run from this war soldier! Not under my command. You're growing weak. You should have taken your... medication." - Scott to Luc in their fight. "Excuse me! You should check out your driver! He don't look so hot! Hahaha" - Scott after he shoots the Prison Bus Driver. "That's the spirit soldier!" To Luc, after the he finale pushes him into fighting again, after Luc had previously tried to resolve the situation peacefully. Later echoed by himself, in the "Day of Reckoning". Gallery Andrew Scott.png|Scott displays his psychotic nature in front of Luc Deveraux Andrew Scott 3.png|Scott, now a UniSol (Universal Soldier), cooling down in a cooling unit Andrew Scott 4.png|Scott labelling Deveraux as a traitor Andrew Scott 5.png|Scott and a group of UniSols attack Deveraux and Veronica Roberts at a motel Andrew Scott 6.png|Scott beginning to take charge Andrew Scott 7.png|Scott storms a supermarket believing he is still fighting in Vietnam Andrew Scott 8.png|Scott chasing down Deveraux and Veronica in a truck Andrew Scott 9.png|Scott at the Deveraux family's farm Andrew Scott 10.png|Scott is impaled on a wheat thresher, seemingly dead... Scott's death.png|Scott is chopped to pieces inside the wheat thresher Category:Mutilators Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Revived Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Complete Monster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Jingoist Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Chaotic Evil